Enforcer
.]] Enforcers are large robotic automatons designed by the Forerunners, they are only released when situations are dire, such as Halo 2. Introduction Enforcers are massive robotic automatons most likely designed to serve and to contain major Flood outbreaks on Halo Installations. They are also seen guarding key locations such as the entrances to the Sentinel Wall and the Index Chamber. Enforcers are produced by the Hovering Sentinel Production Facilities. Enforcers are protected by an energy shield, but it only seems to protect the "front" of the machine. It is armed with rapid firing Pulse Beams, and mortar-like projectiles. It is also equipped with large claw like arms, able to pick up and rip apart most vehicles, resulting in death of all occupants. Combat The Enforcer's energy shields can absorb more damage than a normal Sentinel. The shield, which only guards the front area of the machine, is nearly immune to ballistic weapons, similar to the Jackal shield, but is weak against plasma weapons. Like an Elite or Spartan, its shield can be taken out with one Plasma Pistol overload. It is also very strong, capable of withstanding up to two Scorpion shells or two to three Wraith shots. Also, an Enforcer can pick up a vehicle with a close range tractor beam then proceed to hammer it with its leg-like appendages and easily destroy it, whether the vehicle is a Ghost, Warthog, Wraith, or even a Scorpion. When it appears to be lifting the player off the ground, the driver should either bail out or go down with their vehicle. Once the Enforcer has taken enough damage, its shields will drop and it will explode. After exploding, large pieces will come crashing to the ground. These pieces can hurt and even kill the player if they land on them. The Enforcer's red projectiles (similar to the Covenant Needler) are usually not a threat to players as they are very easy to dodge. It uses these red projectiles to fight infantry at a close range. However its mortar/rocket projectiles are extremely dangerous and can quickly kill you or keep you pinned down. It will use its mortar/rocket projectiles against any vehicle it encounters; from a Ghost to a Phantom. If you can shoot off its small needler shooting arms, and the small pair of energy mortars on its back, it will start to fire an invisible Sentinel Beam. The beam, although invisible, the damage it does to walls can still be seen, and the sparks emitted show that the beam is a blue sentinel beam. They were only observed on Installation 05 fighting the local Flood infestation. Trivia *Enforcer's front shields form a visible Marathon style logo and symbol. *The "crystalline guns" fire rounds can be somewhat akin to the Needler. Bungie did plan for another Sentinel weapon to be usable by the player referred to as the "Sentinel Needler" and "Red Needler". For reasons left only to Bungie, this weapon was not in the game, but the Enforcer's weapon is most likely the same gun. There was a glitch, however, that gave one Sentinel the weapon. *A misprint in the Official Halo 2: Strategy Guide made by Piggyback and Prima Games, mistakenly called the Enforcer a "Sentinel Major." *The Enforcer looks very similar to the machines seen building in the comic titled "Halo 3:The Cradle of Life". *Enforcers did not appear in Halo 3, possibly because an outbreak of Flood on The Ark was unexpected. However it may not have been story related and Bungie simply didn't have time, or they chose not to include them. *The Flood Juggernaut was stated to have been used to destroy the Enforcers that were giving the Flood such a hard time. *It is possible to surf these Enforcers, sort of like surfing a Sentinal. All you simply have to do is jump on top of it. Note, this is very hard to do. Also, while on top of an Enforcer it will not be able to attack enemies as it will identify you as the enemy, and focus on you, making the Enforcer useless. *An Enforcer on the Halo 2 level Quarantine Zone can throw you into the abyss if you're on a Spectre turret. Related Links *Sentinel *Sentinel Major *Constructor *Sentinel Production Facility Image:Inforcer-Front.jpg|An Enforcer with energy shield charged. Image:Enforcer.jpg|Enforcer without its energy shield. Category:The Forerunner Category:Technology